Cute Brothers
by svtAlien
Summary: Min Yoongi, mahasiswa jurusan musik yang dingin terutama kepada Jimin. Lee Jihoon, siswa SMA kelas dua yang beringas terutama kepada Soonyoung. Mereka berdua saudara tiri tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak akrab. Sebaliknya, mereka sangat dekat. [Chaptered] MinYoon/MinGa. SoonHoon/HoZi. BTS. SEVENTEEN.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

 **Author:** svtAlien

 **Rate:** T

 **Cast:** Lee Jihoon, Min Yoongi, Kwon Soonyoung, Park Jimin,

 **Pairing:** MinGa/MinYoon, SoonHoon/HoZi

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita milik saya dan karakter dari Tuhan YME

.

.

Min Yoongi dan Lee Jihoon adalah saudara tiri. Ayah Yoongi meninggal saat umurnya 7 tahun sementara Ibu Yoongi menikah dengan Ayah Jihoon ketika umurnya 8 tahun. Jihoon 4 tahun kala itu. Sebenarnya nama Yoongi seharusnya menjadi Lee Yoongi, tapi Sang Ibu tetap ingin menjaga marga dari mantan suaminya dan Tuan Lee setuju-setuju saja.

Jihoon dan Yoongi memang saudara tiri tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak akrab. Sebaliknya, kedua pemuda manis itu justru sangat dekat.

.

.

"LEE JIHOON BANGUN!"

"BERISIK HYUNG!"

"HARI INI KAU PIKET, BOCAH!"

Seruan keras terdengar, salahkan Jihoon yang berada di lantai dua dan Yoongi yang berada di ruang makan di lantai satu. Sudah tahu begitu, keduanya tetap saja berusaha untuk berkomunikasi. Tuan Lee dan Nyonya Min hanya menggelengkan kepala pasrah mendengar teriakan kedua anak mereka. Tersenyum, Tuan Lee kemudian pamit kepada istri dan anaknya untuk pergi bekerja. Nyonya Min pun mengecup pipi sang suami untuk melepasnya. Mesra seperti biasa, Yoongi merasa geli dibuatnya.

'Kedua orang tua ini, masih saja berlagak seperti pengantin baru'

Maklumi saja, Yoongi masih _single_ soalnya.

.

.

Mata Jihoon seketika terbuka lebar. Ia lalu meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas meja yang ada di sebelahnya.

'Mampus!'

Jihoon berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Sepuluh menit kemudian, dia bersiap untuk ke sekolah. Merasa semuanya telah beres, ia bergegas ke bawah untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku!"

"Heh! Aku sudah berusaha membangunkanmu! Salah sendiri tidak bangun-bangun."

"Jahat!"

"Apa katamu?"

Mengabaikan Yoongi, Jihoon bergegas ke pintu depan setelah pamit dengan Ibunya. Usai memakai sepatu, ia berlari ke sekolah.

"Aku pergi!"

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas sementara Nyonya Min hanya tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, Ibu juga mau siap-siap ke kantor." ujar Nyonya Min kemudian beranjak ke kamar.

"Hm." balas Yoongi sambil tetap melanjutkan makannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, terlihat seorang pemuda tampan lengkap dengan seragam SMAnya menghampiri Yoongi yang berada di ruang makan.

Menengok ke arah pemuda itu, Yoongi kemudian berhenti mengunyah roti bakar yang tengah ia makan, "Kau telat Jimin, Jihoon piket hari ini."

"Eh? Tapi dia tidak memberitahuku!"

"Mana aku tahu."

Jimin menggerutu kesal, padahal ia sudah repot-repot mampir tapi ternyata malah ditinggal sahabat pendeknya itu. Ia kemudian melirik Yoongi yang sedang makan dengan tenang.

"Eum, aku lapar hyung."

"Makan saja. Roti bakarnya masih ada dua kok."

"Aku tidak mau roti bakar yang itu."

Alis Yoongi mengkerut, "Masih untung ada makanan. Dasar tidak tahu diri."

Jimin nyengir, "Bukan begitu hyung."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau roti bakar yang sedang kau makan."

Yoongi menatap Jimin tajam, pipinya mulai memerah. Yang ditatap pun hanya memperlihatkan seringainya. Jimin lalu menggigit roti bakar yang ada di mulut Yoongi. Yoongi diam.

"Aku pergi ya hyung."

Tak lama, terdengar suara pintu ditutup. Yoongi mengunyah roti yang masih ada di mulutnya perlahan. Tersenyum.

.

.

Jihoon mengatur nafasnya. Semalaman ia terlalu asik mengedit lagu buatannya. Ia juga lupa kalau hari ini ia piket. Sebenarnya telat piket dikit tidak apa sih. Masalahnya, salah satu teman piketnya itu Kwon Soonyoung. Kwon— _Annoying_ —Soonyoung, ketua klub _dance_ Hannyoung _High School_ yang berisik dan menyebalkan.

"Kau telat, pendek." ujar Soonyoung ketika melihat Jihoon.

"Diam."

Jihoon meletakkan tasnya, kemudian beranjak mengambil penghapus papan tulis.

"Pasti kau asik dengan lagumu semalaman, kan?"

"Dasar sok tahu."

Tepat sasaran sih, tapi Jihoon tidak rela membiarkan Soonyoung senang karena tebakannnya benar.

"Lalu bangunnya pasti kesiangan."

Tidak menghiraukan Soonyoung, Jihoon tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya menghapus papan tulis.

"Padahal kakimu kan pendek, dipakai lari pasti lambat."

'Sabar..' batin Jihoon.

Percuma ia meladeni Soonyoung. Musuhnya dari kelas satu itu pasti akan terus membalas perkataannya sampai ketua kelas mereka—Kim Taehyung—datang untuk melerai. Jihoon memang sudah mengenal Jihoon dari kelas satu semester dua karena ia dan Soonyoung sama-sama ketua klub kala itu. Jihoon dengan klub musiknya dan Soonyoung dengan klub _dance_ nya. Awalnya hubungan mereka biasa saja tapi tambah lama ia mengenal Soonyoung tambah sering mereka bertengkar. Terutama ketika mereka satu kelas ketika kelas dua. Soonyoung semakin menyebalkan.

Suasana hening. Sekarang masih terlalu pagi bagi anak kelas dua untuk datang ke sekolah. Jihoon, Soonyoung, dan yang lainnya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Jihoon sendiri dengan cepat melakukan pekerjaannnya. Ia lapar. Ia tidak sempat makan tadi karena telat bangun. Ia juga tidak makan tadi malam karena sibuk dengan lagunya. Ia harus cepat selesai piket kemudian ke kantin. Harus.

'Kruuk'

Perut Jihoon berbunyi tanda lapar. Pelan sih tapi si Kwon sedang berada di dekatnya sekarang. Panik, Jihoon tidak mau Soonyoung mendengarnya. Ia melirik wajah Soonyoung.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Baru sadar aku ini tampan?"

"Siapa bilang aku melihatmu, jelek."

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan, ia tampaknya juga telah selesai merapikan meja dan bangku.

"Oke! Bagianku sudah selesai, aku ke kantin ya!" seru Soonyoung kemudian berlari ke arah kantin.

Jihoon membiarkannya. Toh, Soonyoung memang sudah selesai piket. Sebenarnya ia juga mau titip makanan sih tapi gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk itu.

.

.

Oke, Jihoon cemberut sekarang. Baru saja ia mau ke kantin, bel sudah berbunyi. Ia benci ini. Sangat benci. Dengan terpaksa ia duduk saja di bangkunya dengan perut kosong.

"Wonwoo-ya, aku lapar~" rengek Jihoon ke Wonwoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Eh, aku tidak punya makanan, Jihoon-ie." Menangis dalam hati. Jihoon yakin ia tidak bisa fokus belajar sekarang.

Tawa Seokmin dan Soonyoung terdengar. Keduanya sepertinya baru saja dari kantin. Terlihat dari susu dan roti yang dibawa Soonyoung dan—menurut Jihoon—sangat menggiurkan. Oke, kalau saja ia dan Soonyoung bukan musuh, Jihoon pasti sudah merengek meminta roti dan susu tersebut dari Soonyoung. Soonyoung kemudian berjalan ke arah bangkunya yang berada di deretan belakang. Jihoon pun semakin lapar, ia bisa melihat roti dan susu itu dengan jelas sekarang.

'Pluk'

"Eh?" Kaget.

Soonyoung meletakkan roti dan susu yang ia bawa di meja Jihoon lalu menatap mata Jihoon. Baiklah, Jihoon salting sekarang.

"Ini untukku?"

"Bukan kok."

"Hah? Lalu untuk siapa?"

"Ini untuk bocah SMP yang duduk di bangku ini." ujar Soonyoung lalu beranjak ke mejanya.

"YAK! Kwon Soonyoung! Kau mau mati?" teriak Jihoon yang hanya dibalas ketawa senang nan berisik oleh Soonyoung.

"Mana mungkin seorang bocah cebol dapat membunuhku, Lee Jihoon!"

"KAU—"

Dan sama seperti hari-hari biasanya, hari ini sepertinya akan jadi hari yang panjang.

.

_ToBeContinued_

.

Oke, ini iseng iseng buat, nggak tau mau dilanjutin atau nggak.

Palingan sih, tergantung jumlah review atau mood.

Oh ya, SEVENTEEN udah comeback waa~

Ayo nonton MV 'Pretty U' di channelnya SEVENTEEN ayo

Hehe, review juseyo~


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

 **Author:** svtAlien

 **Rate:** T

 **Cast:** Lee Jihoon, Min Yoongi, Kwon Soonyoung, Park Jimin,

 **Pairing:** MinGa/MinYoon, SoonHoon/HoZi

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita milik saya dan karakter dari Tuhan YME

.

.

"—Begitulah, Jim! Soonyoung benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Heh~"

Jimin dan Jihoon sedang berada di kantin sekarang. Taehyung, Wonwoo, dan Mingyu juga duduk semeja dengan mereka. Sebenarnya Jihoon hanya ingin bercerita dengan Jimin namun pada dasarnya suara Jihoon memang besar jadilah Taehyung, Wonwoo dan Mingyu juga dapat mendengar cerita Jihoon.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua sama saja menurutku. Sama-sama berisik, selalu saja membuatku harus ikut campur tangan ke dalam pertengkaran kalian." ujar Taehyung.

"Itu semua salah Soonyoung, Tae! Dia selalu cari gara-gara denganku. Kau harusnya membelaku!"

"Eh, tapi Soonyoung sebenarnya kan baik, Jihoon. Buktinya tadi dia memberikanmu makanan." ucap Wonwoo.

"Iya sih tapi dia tetap saja cari gara-gara."

"Lagipula Soonyoung itu sebenarnya baik, kok. Hanya denganmu saja ia begitu." tambah Wonwoo

"Justru itu yang membuatnya menyebalkan bagiku!"

"Mungkin dia suka denganmu."

"Kau bodoh ya, Tae?"

"Loh, dulu kan Wonwoo dan Mingyu begitu." lanjut Taehyung, membuat Wonwoo dan Mingyu langsung menengok ke arahnya, "Awalnya saja yang seperti _dog and cat_ , lama-lama jadi _love birds_."

"Taehyung, kau masih mau kurestui dengan adikku kan?"

"Waa! Ampuni aku, kakak ipar~"

Wonwoo—yang tidak suka hubungannya dengan Mingyu dulu disinggung—mendengus, Mingyu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah pacarnya, sementara Jimin dan Jihoon tertawa senang melihat Taehyung yang memohon ampun ke Wonwoo. _Iyalah, mau ditaruh dimana masa depannya dengan Jeon Jungkook kalau ia tidak minta maaf?_

.

.

"Kau ini tidak-tidak ada bosan-bosannya mengganggu Jihoon ya, Soonyoung?"

"Hem, mana mungkin aku bosan, reaksinya selalu menarik, Jeonghan hyung."

Jeonghan seketika merasa kasihan dengan Jihoon dan Taehyung. Begitu pula Seungcheol, Chan, Seungkwan, dan Seokmin yang juga berada di atap sekolah untuk makan siang.

"Mungkin kau harus berhenti, Soonyoung. Aku lelah mendengar keluhan Jihoon yang selalu diganggu olehmu dan Taehyung yang harus melerai kalian berdua setiap saat." Jeonghan, Jihoon, dan Taehyung sama-sama berada di klub musik makanya Jeonghan sering mendengar keluhan mereka.

Soonyoung tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Jeonghan, membuat Jeonghan merasa sedikit kesal dengan _hoobae_ nya itu, "Seungcheol-ah, nasehatilah dia!"

Seungcheol yang sedang asik makan melirik Jeonghan yang dibalas dengan tatapan penuh harap. Ia lalu berdehem pelan penuh wibawa, "Hem, Jeonghan benar, Soonyoung. Kau harus berhenti mengganggu Jihoon. Bukannya kau pernah cerita kau suka dengan Jihoon?"

"Karena itulah aku mengganggunya, hyung!"

"Kalau seperti itu, sampai matahari terbit dari barat, Jihoon hyung akan terus membencimu." timpal Seungkwan.

"Soonyoung-ah, Channie bilang caramu kuno!"

"Seokmin hyung!"

Soonyoung berdiri, mukanya tampak tak terima, "Kalian semua tenang saja!" mengepalkan tangan, ia terlihat yakin, "Lee Jihoon akan jadi milikku secepatnya. Haha!"

Hem, mari kita biarkan Kwon Soonyoung dengan sifat percaya dirinya.

.

.

Matahari terbenam, langit terlihat jingga, dan Yoongi capek sepulang kuliah. Ia membuka pintu kemudian melangkah ke ruang keluarga dan mendapati Jihoon yang sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa depan TV bersama sebotol _coca cola_ dan _snack_ kesukaannya _._ Ia kemudian ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan ganti baju lalu beranjak kembali ke ruang keluarga.

"Minggir." ujar Yoongi memaksa Jihoon yang sedang dalam posisi baring untuk berbagi tempat dengannya di sofa.

"Duduk saja di bawah, hyung. Toh, ada karpet juga."

"Aku bilang minggir, Jihoon."

"Malaass~"

'Keras kepala.' pikir Yoongi

"Aku juga ingin bersantai sehabis kuliah, Jihoon. Kuhitung sampai tiga, nih."

Diam, Jihoon hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal sofa.

"Satu." Masih tidak bergerak.

"Dua." Tetap tidak bergerak.

"Tiga." Sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Aw!" seru Jihoon. Yoongi mencubit pantatnya, Jihoon pun langsung duduk, menyisakan ruang bagi Yoongi di sofa.

"Sakit hyuuung!" Jihoon meringis sementara Yoongi duduk dengan tenang lalu mengambil _snack_ yang ada di tangan Jihoon.

"Yak! Hyung, _snack_ ku jangan diambil juga dong!"

"Sudahlah, aku lagi lapar, tahu."

"Dasar tukang _bully_." Jihoon mem _pout_ kan bibirnya kesal.

Suasananya kemudian tenang, yang terdengar hanya suara kunyahan Yoongi dan suara TV.

"Aku punya berita." ujar Yoongi, tidak mengalihkan matanya dari TV.

"Apa itu?" respon Jihoon, sambil terus menatap TV yang ada di depannya.

"Besok aku kerja jadi guru magang,"

"Heh, baguslah."

"Guru musik,"

"Ehm, itu bagus juga."

"Di sekolahmu."

"Bagus dong— Eh?" Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV, menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Makanya, jangan memanggilku 'Hyung' ketika kau melihatku nanti, jangan juga bersikap seolah aku ini kakakmu. Aku tidak mau orang-orang berpikir ada sesuatu nanti."

"Hah? memangnya kenapa?"

Yoongi mencubit kedua pipi adiknya, tampak tidak tahan dengan pertanyaan dari Jihoon.

"Dengar ya, Jihoonku yang manis. Sebagai guru magang, kakakmu ini ingin tetap menjaga profesinalitas. Jadi, beritahu Jimin untuk tidak memanggilku 'hyung' di sekolah nanti, oke?"

"Iya, iya, hyung! Aku mengerti! Lepas cubitanmu sekarang juga, _please_ ~ " seru Jihoon cepat disertai sedikit _aegyo_ agar Yoongi segera melepas cubitannya.

"Baguslah."

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, Yoongi merapikan dasinya di cermin sekali lagi. Kemeja putih lengan panjang, dasi merah _maroon_ , celana serta kacamata berbingkai hitam. Ia siap untuk mengajar pagi ini. Tiba-tiba semuanya terlihat gelap, matanya ditutup oleh sepasang tangan yang menurut tebakan Yoongi adalah milik seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat yang telah lama ia kenal.

"Jimin?"

Diam. Setelah beberapa menit, mata Yoongi masih ditutup oleh kedua tangan itu.

"Jimin, lepaskan tanganmu."

Yoongi berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan itu tapi percuma, Jimin yang sering ke _gym_ tidak mungkin bisa dilawan oleh pemuda tipe _indoor_ sepertinya.

'Tidak ada pilihan lain.' pikir Yoongi. Ia memegang tangan kanan Jimin kemudian mendekatkan tangan Jimin perlahan hingga menyentuh bibirnya dan—

"Au!"

—menggigitnya.

Jimin melepaskan tangannya lalu meringis pelan sementara Yoongi tersenyum puas, "Hyung! Kenapa kau menggigit tanganku?"

"Salahmu sendiri, aku kan sudah bilang lepas."

"Tapi ini berdarah hyung!"

Yoongi seketika terdiam. Mukanya dingin seperti biasa tapi Jimin tahu ada kepanikan di wajah hyungnya itu. Yoongi mengambil plester di laci mejanya kemudian meraih tangan kanan Jimin. Ia mengisap darah yang keluar dari tangan Jimin lalu menempelkan plester itu tangan kanannya. Jimin hanya diam meskipun sebenarnya jantungnya berdetak cukup kencang sekarang.

"Maaf. Aku.. tidak mengira ini akan berdarah." Yoongi meminta maaf dengan wajah bersalah. Jimin merasa wajah Yoongi terlihat sangat menawan sekarang.

Jimin memegang wajah Yoongi dengan tangan kirinya, membawa wajah indah itu lebih dekat dengan wajahnya. Yoongi tidak memberontak. Mata mereka saling menatap. Hingga jarak antara bibir mereka sangat dekat dan—

"HYUNG! SARAPANNYA SUDAH SIAP!"

—suasana indah itu pun diganggu oleh teriakan Jihoon yang berasal dari ruang makan di lantai bawah. Jimin dan Yoongi terlonjak kaget. Suasananya _awkward_.

"Ayo kita turun, Jimin."

"Baiklah, hyung."

Jimin seketika berniat untuk meracuni makan siang Jihoon.

.

_ToBeContinued_

.

Halo~

Makasih buat yang udah R&R.

Maafkan saya soal update-an yang pendek, saya nggak kuat nulis panjang-panjang (T_T)

Btw, Jimin seksi banget di MV teaser BTS yang 'fire'~ uuu~

Suga juga unyu+seksi kkk~

Hehe, review juseyo~


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

 **Author:** svtAlien

 **Rate:** T

 **Cast:** Lee Jihoon, Min Yoongi, Kwon Soonyoung, Park Jimin,

 **Pairing:** MinGa/MinYoon, SoonHoon/HoZi

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita milik saya dan karakter dari Tuhan YME

.

.

Jimin dalam keadaan _bad mood_ sekarang. Melihat Yoongi dikelilingi perempuan di kantin karena parasnya yang menawan membuat Jimin kesal. Ditambah lagi ia sekarang hanya berdua saja dengan Jihoon yang duduk di depannya, membuat Jimin mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Seonsaengnim! Seonsaengnim sudah punya pacar belum?" tanya Nayeon, salah satu siswi kelas tiga yang terkenal karena cantik dan imut.

"Ehm, bagaimana ya?" Yoongi tersenyum. Jimin dapat melihat senyuman itu adalah senyuman terpaksa.

"Kalau seonsaengnim tidak punya pacar, biar aku saja yang jadi pacar seonsaeng, kyaa~" ujar Nayeon antusias. Yoongi hanya tertawa kecil yang—menurut Jimin—juga terdengar sangat dipaksakan.

'Apa mereka tidak bisa melihat kalau Yoongi hyung merasa terganggu?' Jimin memperhatikan kerumunan perempuan itu dengan tatapan mematikan sambil mengeluarkan aura gelap sementara Jihoon mati-matian menahan ketawa.

"Mereka bodoh sekali." ucap Jihoon dengan suara lebih kecil dari biasanya, "Yoongi hyung jelas-jelas tidak akan memacari orang yang lebih muda darinya."

Kalimat yang salah, Jihoon. Jimin sekarang menjadi lebih suram dari sebelumnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku Jimin. Tenang saja, aku yakin kau pengecualian kok, hehe."

Sebagai teman masa kecil, Jihoon tahu benar bahwa Jimin suka kakaknya sejak lama bahkan sejak Yoongi masih berpacaran dengan mantannya, Park Chanyeol yang lebih tua setahun dari Yoongi. Jimin dan Jihoon kelas 9 kala itu.

Jimin bahkan menembak Yoongi ketika ia kelas 10 setelah Yoongi putus dengan Chanyeol. Alasan penolakan yang diterima Jimin simpel, Yoongi tidak bisa berpacaran dengan orang yang lebih muda darinya—alasan yang sama yang Yoongi dapatkan dari Chanyeol ketika mereka putus.

Hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi sendiri masih berlangsung baik. Lagipula hubungan mereka dari kecil tentunya tidak akan putus hanya karena hal seperti itu. Meskipun jika diperhatikan, Yoongi tidak pernah membiarkan Jimin mencintainya lebih dari sebatas teman masa kecil.

Yoongi memang masih trauma. Jimin dan Jihoon tahu itu. Karena itu pula Jihoon membiarkan Jimin terus mencintai Yoongi, memberikan hyungnya kesempatan merasakan indahnya mencintai sekali lagi. Yah, setidaknya, sekali lagi.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Jihoon. Pantas saja Taehyung mengatakan kau sama seperti Soonyoung."

"Jim! Jangan samakan aku dengan si Bodoh Soonyoung!"

"Kenapa kau bawa-bawa namaku, kecil?"

Jimin dan Jihoon menoleh ke arah sumber suara yaitu Soonyoung, yang sekarang telah duduk di samping Jihoon.

"Hei, kenapa kau duduk di sampingku sih?" Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kalau aku mau memangnya kenapa?" balas Soonyoung santai.

Tak lama, tampak Seokmin, Chan, dan Jeonghan. Soonyoung lalu melambaikan tangannya pelan, "Duduk di sini saja, hyung!"

"Eh, memangnya tidak apa?"

"Tidak apa, dong. Iya kan, Jihoon?"

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung jijik. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin tapi karena ada Jeonghan, Seokmin, dan Chan, tidak mungkin lah ia menolak. Meskipun berteman dengan musuhnya, Jeonghan dan Seokmin tetap teman seklubnya sedangkan Chan termasuk dalam daftar _hoobae_ yang menurutnya lucu.

"Terserah."

Soonyoung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Mereka berenam kemudian menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Meja mereka terasa suram dengan adanya aura gelap Jimin dan aura kebencian Jihoon.

Sisa waktu istirahat 10 menit. Soonyoung lalu berdiri, "Aku duluan ke kelas, Seokmin. Ada yang harus kulakukan."

'Akhirnya dia pergi juga.' batin Jihoon.

"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong," Soonyoung meletakkan sekotak susu di depan Jihoon, "Ini untukmu."

"Hah?"

"Jihoon yang kecil tentunya perlu susu agar cepat tinggi kan?"

"Kau.."

Muka Jihoon memerah, entah karena menahan amarah atau merasa malu.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Susunya diminum ya, sayang. Haha, dah~"

"KWON SOONYOUNG, MATI SAJA SANA!"

.

.

Jimin merasa sampai besok mungkin _mood_ nya tidak akan membaik. Ia masih kesal sedari tadi. Sekarang pun, ia harus melihat Jun dan Minghao mesra-mesraan di ruang klub. Baiklah, dua orang itu memang selalu mesra setiap harinya dan semua orang di klub—termasuk Jimin—selalu memaklumi hal itu. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, melihat mereka berdua hanya membuat Jimin ingin melempar Jun keluar. Iya, hanya Jun, karena Jimin tidak tega melakukannya ke Minghao yang manis.

"Jun-ie hyung, lepaskan aku.. Aku ingin latihan.." Minghao menggeliat pelan dalam pelukan Jun. Jun sedang duduk di atas sebuah kursi dengan Minghao di atas pangkuannya.

"Aku tidak bisa, sayang. Kelasku tadi ada ulangan mendadak. Aku butuh penenang dan itu kau." ucap Jun lalu mencium bibir Minghao singkat.

"Hyung~" Minghao merengek namun Jun malah mencium pipinya. Ia malu dilihat Momo, Yerin, dan Pinky yang sedari tadi cekikikan senang melihat OTP mereka. Untung saja, Sanha dan Dino sedang asik menari, kalau tidak, Soonyoung pasti menghukum mereka karena memperlihatkan tontonan seperti itu.

Jimin yang melihat itu pun tambah kesal, "Soonyoung, katakan kepada Jun dan Minghao untuk latihan!"

"Eh, memangnya kenapa? Maksudku, mereka dari dulu memang selalu seperti itu kan? Ditambah lagi, dalam waktu dekat tidak ada _event_ apapun."

"Iya sih, hanya saja—"

"HIIII!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari ruang musik yang berada tepat di samping ruang klub _dance_. Mereka semua kaget.

"Kalian semua di sini saja, biar aku yang cek." ujar Soonyoung tenang.

Soonyoung lalu berjalan perlahan ke ruang musik. Ia langsung masuk karena kebetulan pintunya terbuka saat itu. Ia lalu melihat Min seonsaengnim—guru musik baru yang ia dengar sedang populer dan Jihoon—yang dasinya sedang ditarik oleh Min seonsaengnim sekarang.

"Ada apa ini?"

Soonyoung merasa marah. Ia tidak suka melihat jarak antara Min seonsangnim dan Jihoon yang sangat dekat.

.

.

Jihoon melangkah cepat. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menyentuh piano di ruang musik agar ia dapat melupakan si Menyebalkan Soonyoung. Ia masih tidak suka dengan pemuda itu meskipun Wonwoo berulang kali mengingatkannya tentang kebaikannya. Jihoon akui ia sering kali berutang budi dengan Soonyoung. Seperti ketika Soonyoung memberikannya roti dan susu ketika ia lapar, meminjaminya payung ketika hujan saat ia lupa membawa payung, mengantarnya ke UKS ketika ia sakit di kelas—yang bahkan Wonwoo saja tak sadar ia sakit, dan masih banyak lagi. Satu hal yang ia tidak suka dari Soonyoung, pemuda itu sering kali mengejeknya. Sangat. Sering.

Jihoon membuka pintu ruang musik. Sebenarnya ia agak terkejut karena pintunya ternyata tidak dikunci tapi ia mengabaikan hal itu. Baru saja ia mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk mencari lagu yang tepat untuk dimainkan, ia tiba-tiba merasa pundaknya dipegang. Kaget. Wajah Jihoon sangat dekat dengan wajah orang yang menepuk pundaknya. Yang tidak lain adalah—

"HIIII!"

—Min Yoongi.

Yoongi juga ikut kaget. Adiknya tiba-tiba berteriak dengan amplitudo yang tidak kecil. Siapa yang tidak kaget?

Selesai berteriak, Jihoon kemudian sadar bahwa orang itu adalah kakaknya sendiri. "Em, kenapa kau disini, hyung?" tanya Jihoon dengan suara yang tergolong kecil.

"Shim seonsangnim, pembina klub musik yang lama ada urusan jadi dia berhenti mengajar untuk sementara."

"Eh?"

"Dan aku yang menggantikannya."

Mata Jihoon melebar. Yoongi merasa bahwa Jihoon akan berteriak lagi. Ia dengan cepat menarik dasi adiknya, membuat jarak antara wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

"Jangan berteriak lagi. Kau gila ya?"

Tiba-tiba, muncul seorang pemuda sipit. Jihoon kenal pemuda itu. Itu Soonyoung. Yang ia tidak kenal adalah ekspresi wajah Soonyoung. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia lihat amarah di wajah pemuda itu.

"Ada apa ini?"

Jihoon merasa ia dalam masalah.

.

_ToBeContinued_

.

Halo~

[1] Makasih buat yang udah R&R.

[2] Maaf buat yang suka Nayeon, saya tahu saya membuatnya menjadi cabe-cabean :"v tapi tenang saja, saya suka TWICE kok.

[3] MV BTS yang FIRE OMG aaaa~ Membuat saya histeris tengah malam dan sayangnya hanya bisa ditahan. :") BURNING BTS!

[4] Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ini mungkin jadi chapter terakhir yang saya _publish_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Atau chapter kedua dari yang terakhir sebelum saya _hiatus_ :") karena suatu hal.

Tapi pasti dilanjut kok. Palingan juga hiatusnya seminggu? dua minggu? tiga minggu? _Well, I'm not sure either._

Hehe, review juseyo~ :)


	4. Chapter 4

[0] Maaf karena telah menghapus chapter ini sebelumnya. _I was in a bad mood. 17's not nominated for the show today_! Padahal.. (ㅠㅡㅠ) #JusticeForSeventeen

Ngomong-ngomong, saya telah memperpanjang chapter ini. Silakan dibaca bagi yang belum dan silakan baca lagi buat yang udah baca.

.

.

 **Author:** svtAlien

 **Rate:** T

 **Cast:** Lee Jihoon, Min Yoongi, Kwon Soonyoung, Park Jimin

 **Pairing:** MinGa/MinYoon, SoonHoon/HoZi

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita milik saya dan karakter dari Tuhan YME

 **Note:** Bottom!Yoongi

.

.

'Ah, gawat.' batin Yoongi.

Yoongi melepas dasi Jihoon. Menoleh ke arah Soonyoung, ia lalu tersenyum, "Halo Soonyoung-ssi, namaku Min Yoongi dan aku akan menggantikan Shim seonsaengnim sebagai pembina klub musik untuk sementara."

Ya, Yoongi memang tahu nama Soonyoung, pemuda yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak bersahabat. Suara Jihoon yang keras di kantin tentunya dapat didengar dengan baik oleh telinganya yang sehat.

Yoongi beranjak ke rak buku yang ada di ruangan itu, melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku yang ia lakukan tadi. Jihoon kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk mencari lagu. Soonyoung hanya diam. Bukannya kembali ke ruangan klubnya, pemuda itu malah menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk di meja dekat piano yang akan Jihoon mainkan. Jihoon melirik Soonyoung dengan tatapan terganggu.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke ruang klubmu?"

"Karena aku ingin berada di sini."

"Kau ketua tidak bertanggung jawab. Bukannya latihan malah bolos."

"Dalam waktu dekat tidak ada _event_ apapun, tidak masalah bersantai sedikit. Lagipula aku ingin melihatmu bermain piano."

Jihoon mengabaikan Soonyoung, mengatur ponselnya di tempat yang nyaman agar ia bisa melihat not yang tepat untuk dimainkan.

Oh, rupanya Jihoon memilih lagu Rain - I Do.

.

.

 _We feel the same and slowly learn about each other_

 _Someday we may possibly hear "I do"_

 _In front of our friends we stay as just friends_

 _But we know we'll be together forever, I do_

 _And I I wanna know Is it only me who can feel this way?_

 _Or does your heart feel the same way my does?_

 _Dreaming of always being together_

 _I do I do These words say I'll be with you forever, I do_

 _Whenever I'm with you, carefully in my heart_

 _I do I do wanna spend my life with you_

 _I dream "I do" swear these precious words to you_

 _I'm with you and you are beside me_

 _We hold hands and walk along, our feet in time with each other_

 _I seem to feel like we can always go together_

 _And I need to know Is it only me who can feel this way?_

 _Or does your heart feel the same way my does? Dreaming of always being together_

 _I do I do These words say I'll be with you forever, I do_

 _Whenever I'm with you, carefully in my heart_

 _MmI do I do wanna spend my life with you_

 _I dream "I do" swear these precious words to you_

 _I'm with you and you are beside me_

 _Our love has just begun, we still haven_ _'_ _t_ _done everything_

 _But for some reason I sometimes dream, I do I do I do_

 _But for some reason I sometimes dream, I do I do I do_

.

.

Yoongi memperhatikan Soonyoung dan Jihoon dari balik buku yang ia baca. Soonyoung tersenyum menatap adiknya sambil memangku kepala dengan tangan kirinya selama Jihoon memainkan piano.

"Lagunya manis sekali. Untukku ya?"

Jihoon merengut kesal. Baru saja ia selesai bermain, _mood_ nya langsung turun seketika.

"Dasar narsis. Bagaimana bisa lagu ini untukmu.."

Soonyoung tersenyum setengah menyeringai sementara Jihoon kembali mencari lagu lain untuk dimainkan di ponselnya.

"Kau tahu, aku kaget menemukanmu dalam ruangan ini bersama Min seonsaengnim."

Jihoon diam, tidak menghiraukan perkataan Soonyoung. Meskipun dalam hati, ia khawatir jika Soonyoung tahu Yoongi adalah kakaknya.

"Kukira tadi itu teriakan seorang gadis."

"Kau.." Jihoon memegang ponselnya erat, berusaha untuk tidak melemparnya ke Soonyoung.

"Itu karena teriakanmu terlalu melengking! Suaramu juga lucu."

Jihoon mencibir, "Suaraku tidak lucu."

"Kau lucu dan manis, Jihoon. Bahkan lebih manis dari anak SD yang tinggal depan rumahku."

Pipi Jihoon memerah. Entah telah berapa kali Kwon Soonyoung yang menyebalkan membuat pipi Jihoon memerah karena marah dan malu.

"Keluar kau, sekarang!"

Jihoon menarik Soonyoung dari kursinya lalu mendorong pemuda itu keluar sementara yang didorong hanya tercengir saja, merasa lucu dengan respon Jihoon.

"Eh, tapi aku masih ingin berada di sini, Jihoon." ujar Soonyoung meskipun kakinya sendiri tidak mengeluarkan usaha apapun untuk bertahan di ruangan itu.

"Keluar! Keluar! Keluar!"

Jihoon mendorong Soonyoung hingga ia berada di luar ruang musik. Ia lalu langsung menutup pintu ruangan dan menguncinya dengan kunci yang berada dalam kantong celananya.

"Jihoon, kau tidak seru!"

Persetan dengan Kwon Soonyoung. Jihoon menghela nafas panjang. Ia malu, bukan hanya karena perkataan Soonyoung tapi juga karena keberadaan Yoongi dalam ruangan itu. Ditambah lagi, kakaknya itu sedang menampilkan seringai jahilnya sekarang.

"Pacarmu?"

"Bukan kok."

"Bohong."

"Mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan pemuda sepertinya."

"Tapi sepertinya dia menyukaimu, Jihoon~"

"Berisik. Itu konyol."

"Aaa~ Kalau begitu kau yang menyukainya."

Jihoon menatap Yoongi tajam lalu melempar hyungnya dengan kunci ruang musik.

"Au!"

Wah, kena telak di kepala rupanya.

'Mati aku.'

Yoongi tersenyum ke arah adiknya. Senyumnya benar-benar manis. Sangat manis hingga Jihoon ingin muntah sekarang.

"Ah, maaf, hyung."

Yoongi melangkah cepat ke arah Jihoon, mencubit pipi Jihoon kesal.

"Wa! Wa! Lepas! Lepas!"

Entah kapan Yoongi akan melepaskan pipi adiknya.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu, Yoongi makin terbiasa dengan kegiatan mengajarnya. Yoongi juga makin terbiasa dengan tatapan tak bersahabat dari Soonyoung tiap kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda sipit itu dan seperti biasa, Min Yoongi yang cuek tidak peduli dengan hal seperti itu.

"Hyung, kurasa kau harus memperlakukan Jimin dengan lebih baik."

Hari sabtu. Kegiatan klub musik telah selesai. Langit terlihat berwarna jingga. Sekolah sangat sepi, tidak ada orang di ruang musik kecuali Yoongi dan Jihoon. Mereka berdua sedang merapikan buku di ruang musik ketika yang lebih muda tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang—menurut Yoongi—tidak beralasan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Oh, ayolah hyung! Masa kau tidak bisa lihat Jimin akhir-akhir ini suram sih!"

"Ehm, kurasa Jimin akhir-akhir ini baik-baik saja. Justru kau yang harus memperhatikan pacarmu itu."

"Pacar?"

"Kwon Soonyoung."

"Jangan bodoh! Aku tidak pacaran dengannya!"

"Kau yang bodoh. Mana mungkin kalian tidak pacaran kalau tiap hari si Soonyoung itu memandangku tidak suka saat aku berada di dekatmu."

"Mungkin ia memang tidak suka denganmu dari awal, hyung."

"Atau mungkin kau yang terlalu cuek, Jihoon."

Jihoon mendengus, "Aku bukan hyung yang bisa dengan cueknya bermesraan dengan Jimin setiap hari."

Kening Yoongi mengkerut. Ia kemudian memposisikan tangannya di leher Jihoon seolah-olah tengah mencekik leher yang lebih pendek—yang bisa jadi ia lakukan dengan serius kalau Jihoon bukan adiknya.

"Kami tidak bermesraan."

Jihoon terkekeh pelan. Ia dapat melihat pipi hyungnya agak memerah. Kakaknya terkadang memang seperti itu jika sudah menyangkut Jimin.

"Iya, iya~"

Jihoon tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi Yoongi. Yoongi menunjukkan ekspresi kesal yang lucu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah orang yang sedang berlari. Kedua pemuda manis itu saling bertatapan.

Hem, kira-kira itu apa yah?

.

.

Soonyoung menghembuskan nafas. Akhirnya kegiatan klub _dance_ selesai, saatnya pulang. _Well,_ sebenarnya satu-satunya anggota klub _dance_ yang belum pulang hanya dia sih. Soonyoung mengambil tasnya lalu melangkah perlahan keluar dari ruang klub _dance_ menuju gerbang depan sekolah.

Pintu ruang musik agak terbuka, membuat Soonyoung yang melihatnya merasa sedikit penasaran dengan keadaan di dalam ruang tersebut. Yah, mungkin saja dia bisa melihat Jihoonnya tersayang dalam posisi yang menyenangkan bukan? dan jangan tanya Soonyoung definisi menyenangkan baginya seperti apa.

Soonyoung melihat ke dalam ruangan itu. Pada dasarnya, yang ia lihat itu kebalikan dari ekspetasinya. Bukannya membuatnya senang, hal yang ia lihat malah membuatnya kaget bercampur marah. Min seonsaengim tengah mencekik leher Jihoonnya!

Ia ingin sekali menghajar Min seonsaengnim sekarang. Hanya saja, senyum di wajah Jihoon membuat berbagai pikiran muncul di kepalanya.

 _Kenapa Jihoon tersenyum? Kenapa ia tidak melawan?_

 _Apa Jihoon masochist?_

 _Kenapa Min seonsaengnim mencekik Jihoon?_ _Apa ia seorang sadist?_

 _Apa hubungan Min Seonsaengnim dengan Jihoon?  
_

 _Apa mereka terlibat dalam hubungan sadomachochism?_

Soonyoung kesal memikirkan kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi. Ia memutuskan untuk berlari pulang.

Oh Kwon Soonyoung, andai kau tahu.

.

.

Yoongi sendiri di ruang musik sekarang. Ia menyuruh adiknya untuk segera pulang—dengan cara meneriakinya hingga adiknya langsung melarikan diri—setelah menerima beberapa ejekan dari Jihoon terkait Jimin. Selesai merapikan buku-buku di ruang musik, Yoongi pun mengunci pintu ruang musik. Ia ingin pulang secepatnya.

"Hem?"

Yoongi merasa sesuatu menyentuh sepatunya saat di depan ruang musik. Ia lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil benda itu.

"Kunci ruang klub _dance_?"

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tiba-tiba merasa sesuatu akan terjadi dalam hubungan Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

.

.

Hari minggu. Yoongi dapat melihat senyuman di wajah Jimin dengan jelas. Hari ini ia mengajak Jimin untuk makan siang dan nonton bersama. Jimin senang karena bisa bersama dengan Yoongi setelah sekian lama. Kencan? Hem, tidak bisa disebut begitu juga sih karena—

"Eh, aku ke toilet dulu ya."

—Jihoon ikut dengan mereka.

Hal itu membuat Jimin sedikit kecewa namun karena Yoongi ingin Jihoon ikut, Jimin akhirnya terima-terima saja.

Mereka bertiga sedang berada di sebuah kafe sekarang. Jihoon yang pergi ke toilet menyisakan Jimin dan Yoongi yang duduk berdua dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

"Hyung."

"Hem?"

"Hyung sepertinya populer sekali di sekolah. Kau selalu dikelilingi perempuan, heh?"

"Pfft. Kau tau aku tidak suka dengan hal seperti itu kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu semua darimu, hyung. Kurasa kau harus memberitahu para perempuan itu untuk menjauhimu. Wajahmu terlihat makin tersiksa setiap harinya."

"Itu merepotkan, Jimin."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang memberitahu mereka." ujar Jimin, memasang senyuman jahil.

"Itu malah lebih merepotkan lagi!" seru Yoongi sambil menatap Jimin kesal.

Jimin memegang tangan kanan Yoongi kemudian menggenggamnya, "Tapi aku serius, hyung. Kau harus menjauhi mereka. Aku tidak suka."

"Kau pikir memangnya kau siapa, Park Jimin?" Yoongi memasang wajah angkuhnya.

"Aku orang yang mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun."

Yoongi mendesah perlahan, menunjukan kelelahannya terhadap perkataan Jimin, "Jangan mulai, kumohon."

"Tapi aku memang mencintaimu, hyung. Kau tahu itu."

"Dan kau juga tahu apa jawabanku kan?"

Jimin membawa tangan kanan Yoongi mendekati bibirnya lalu memberikan kecupan ringan di tangan indah itu. Jimin menatap Yoongi, tepat di mata yang lebih tua.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Tak peduli dengan semua penolakanmu. _I choose you,_ Min Yoongi. _And I'll choose you over and over and over. Without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I'll keep choosing you."_

"Jimin.."

Ini sulit. Yoongi tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku—"

"Suga?"

Terkejut. Yoongi langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jimin, menatap kaget pemuda yang baru saja memanggilnya 'Suga'. Orang itu—

"Waa~ Ternyata benar-benar Suga!"

—Baekhyun sunbaenim?

.

.

Halo~

[1] Makasih buat yang udah R&R _chapter_ sebelumnya

[2] Follow twitter saya dong: svt_alien ( _link on profil_ kalau mager nyari) pengen nambah mutual army + carat Indonesia nih.

[3] _Dance practice_ SEVENTEEN yang "Dear Carat" _version_ udah keluar~ Dinonton ayo dinonton.

Saran, kritik, dan respon anda sangat membantu, hehe. Review juseyo~

#Seventeen2ndWin #WonwooProtectionSquad


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

 **Author:** svtAlien

 **Rate:** T

 **Cast:** Lee Jihoon, Min Yoongi, Kwon Soonyoung, Park Jimin, ETC

 **Pairing:** MinGa/MinYoon, SoonHoon/HoZi, ETC

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita milik saya dan karakter dari Tuhan YME

.

.

"Baekhyun sunbaenim?"

Yoongi terlihat kaget, Jimin masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, sementara Baekhyun tersenyum senang melihat Suga.

"Waa! Aku tidak menyangka. Pantas saja rasanya _familiar._ Lama tidak berjumpa, Suga. Aku merindukanmu!" seru Baekhyun lalu memeluk Yoongi erat. Yoongi masih terlihat terkejut.

"Suga?"

Celetukan Jimin membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya. Pemuda cantik itu lalu melepas pelukannya dari Yoongi.

"Halo! Namaku Byun Baekhyun." ucap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum sambil memberikan tangannya ke Jimin tanda ingin bersalaman.

"Park Jimin." Jimin bersalaman dengan Baekhyun. Melirik sekilas wajah Yoongi, entah kenapa ada ekspresi takut di wajah hyungnya itu.

"Park Jimin-ssi, kau ganteng sekali, hehe. Kalian berdua sedang kencan ya, Suga?" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan nada jahil.

Yoongi menunjukkan raut muka kesal, "Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu seenaknya, sunbaenim. Kami bahkan tidak pacaran."

"Eh, benarkah? Sayang sekali~"

Baekhyun meletakkan _vanilla_ _latte_ yang ia beli lalu duduk di samping Yoongi.

"Padahal kalian berdua cocok, loh."

"Jangan bercanda, sunbaenim." Yoongi tersenyum risih, tampak tidak nyaman di mata Jimin.

"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru ganti ponsel karena ponselku yang lama hilang." Baekhyun mengambil ponsel Yoongi yang terletak di atas meja, menggerakan jarinya cepat di layar ponsel tersebut, "Selesai. Kutulis 'Baekhyun Sunbaenim Sayang' ya!"

Mencium pipi Yoongi singkat, pemuda cantik itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi, "Aku pergi dulu ya, hehe. _Bai~_ "

Jimin memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun keluar melalui pintu kafe lalu mengenggam lengan seorang pemuda tinggi dengan telinga _elf._ Jimin merasa pernah melihat pemuda bertelinga _elf_ itu di suatu tempat namun ia mengabaikan perasaan itu ketika melihat Yoongi yang masih dalam keadaan _blank_.

"Hyung?"

Tersadar. Yoongi menatap lawan bicaranya, "Ya?"

"Siapa tadi itu?"

"Hanya seorang senior di jurusan yang sama denganku."

"Hem, kalian tampak dekat."

Yoongi mendengus pelan, "Tidak, kok."

Percayalah, Park Jimin. Perkataanmu salah besar.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana filmnya menurut kalian?"

"Sebenarnya biasa saja sih tapi ada beberapa bagian yang aku sukai."

"Ya, menurutku juga begitu."

Sore. Jimin, Yoongi, dan Jihoon telah selesai menonton film. Mereka bertiga tengah berjalan pulang dan dua bersaudara itu merespon pertanyaan Jimin dengan jawaban yang hampir sama.

"Aku suka bagian ketika Elsa mati." ujar Jihoon.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku suka melihat tokoh antagonis mati, hehe."

"Yah, kau ini memang tidak jelas, Jihoon."

Jimin beralih ke Yoongi. Jihoon agak cemberut mendengar respon Jimin lalu memukul pundak pemuda itu, "Kaulah yang tidak jelas, Jim!"

"Kalau Yoongi hyung suka bagian yang mana?"

"Aku suka bagian ketika pemindahan ingatan itu ternyata berhasil."

"Hoo~ Kenapa?"

"Menarik saja. Jill Pope sama sekali tidak mengenal Jericho tapi pria itu mengenalnya lebih dari yang ia kira. _They stuck his husband in Jericho's head._ Itu luar biasa."

"Kau benar, hyung. Bagian itu memang menarik."

Semu. Jill Pope mencintai Jericho, pengganti Bill Pope, suaminya. Sama seperti orang itu. Itu menyakitkan.

.

.

Mereka bertiga terus berjalan. Kediaman keluarga Park terlihat, ketiganya kemudian berhenti.

"Kalian tidak ingin mampir?"

"Tidak usah, Jimin. Merepotkan."

"Kau yakin, hyung? Langitnya terlihat mendung."

"Tidak apa, Jimin. Lagipula rumah kami tidak jauh dari sini."

"Baiklah."

Jimin melepas _hoodie_ nya lalu memasangnya di tubuh Yoongi. Meski tak terpasang dengan baik, Yoongi dapat merasakan kehangatan dari _hoodie_ itu.

"Makasih." Yoongi tersenyum. Jimin lalu mengecup kening yang lebih tua sebelum akhirnya beranjak ke pintu rumahnya.

Wajah Yoongi memerah. Jihoon hanya bersiul melihat itu dan langsung berhenti ketika Yoongi menatapnya tajam. Keduanya lalu berjalan beberapa langkah menuju rumah mereka sebelum seruan Jimin membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Yoongi hyung!"

Jimin meletakkan telunjuknya di hidungnya, persis seperti kebiasaan konyol Bill Pope—yang sebenarnya tidak konyol.

 _I love you._

Jimin tersenyum. Jihoon yang melihat itu juga ikut tersenyum.

"Bodoh."

Yoongi juga tersenyum pedih. Jiminnya memang bodoh.

.

.

Benar yang Jimin katakan. Mereka berdua seharusnya singgah di rumah Jimin. Baru beberapa menit mereka berjalan, hujan mulai turun menyebabkan keduanya basah kuyup sesampainya di rumah. Jihoon berlari masuk ke dalam dan langsung mandi sementara Yoongi berdiam diri sejenak di sofa ruang tamu dalam keadaan basah meski _hoodie_ yang ia pinjam dari Jimin lumayan menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya dari hujan.

Yah, tidak bisa dibilang sejenak sih, karena bahkan setelah Jihoon selesai mengganti bajunya pun, Yoongi masih tetap berdiam diri.

Jihoon mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk sambil menghampiri Yoongi. Ia berdiri di depan kakaknya yang sedang duduk, "Hyung, kau tidak mengganti bajumu?"

Tidak merespon. Yoongi hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung?"

Mendongak. Jihoon dapat melihat wajah lemas hyungnya.

"Hyung~ Kau harus segera mengganti bajumu, hyung.." Jihoon mengusap surai abu-abu Yoongi dengan handuk yang ia gunakan tadi, "Kau bisa sakit dan jika kau sakit, Jimin bisa marah padaku, kau tahu."

"Ehm~"

Yoongi menepuk pipi adiknya dengan kedua tangannya. Jihoon mengabaikan tingkah kakaknya dan lanjut mengeringkan rambut kakaknya.

"Wa!"

Yoongi mencubit pipi adiknya. Sungguh tidak jelas.

"Hyung, lepaskan~"

Tidak dilepas. Yoongi justru mencubit kedua pipi adiknya lebih kuat.

"Yak! Hyung—"

Jihoon ingin marah tapi terhenti. Kedua ujung mata Yoongi basah dan Jihoon dapat melihat jelas bahwa itu bukan karena air hujan.

"Hyung?"

Gawat, air mata Yoongi justru semakin banyak keluar. Panik. Jihoon jarang sekali melihat kakaknya menangis.

"E-eh, hyung? Hyung, kenapa?"

"Ugh,"

Yoongi meringis. Memeluk adiknya erat. Jihoon dapat merasakan bajunya mulai basah.

"Hiks, Jihoon-a~ Hiks.. Ukh.."

Yoongi menangis. Jihoon tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia lalu membalas pelukan hyungnya.

"Jihoon.. Ungh, hiks.."

Jihoon merasa ia harus mengganti bajunya lagi setelah ini.

.

.

Hari Senin. Bel pertanda pulang telah lama berbunyi. Seorang pemuda pendek terlihat berjalan pelan di koridor sekolah. Itu Jihoon yang telah berjanji menemui Jimin di kelas sahabatnya. Ia ingin menceritakan dan menanyakan beberapa hal ke Jimin terkait orang yang mereka berdua sayangi, Min Yoongi. Yoongi sebenarnya melarangnya tapi Jihoon tidak bisa. Ia terlalu menyayangi Yoongi.

.

 _Yoongi dan Jihoon sedang duduk berdua di sofa ruang tamu. Yoongi merasa tidak nyaman. Matanya terasa sakit, ia terlalu banyak menangis._

" _Kumohon jangan ceritakan ini ke Jimin."_

 _Jihoon menatap hyungnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Ia merasa sedih melihat pemuda di sampingnya yang kini tengah duduk sambil memeluk lututnya seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya. Ia bingung, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia ingin menghibur hyungnya. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa hyungnya menangis. Ia_ _merasa tidak berguna_

" _Aku hanya tidak ingin ia khawatir. Ia sangat baik, Jihoon. Kau tahu itu."_

" _Hyung.."_

.

Jihoon tahu Yoongi memang punya banyak cerita. Cerita-cerita yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan ke orang lain. Cerita-cerita yang hanya ia pendam sendiri. Bahkan kepadanya pun, Yoongi terkadang hanya menjadikannya sebagai tempat untuk menangis, mengeluarkan keluh kesal sekedar dalam bentuk fisik. Meski begitu, Jihoon sebenarnya merasa agak senang karena hyungnya bisa jujur—meski sedikit—kepadanya. Karena sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu, Jihoon menyayangi Yoongi. Sangat sayang.

.

 _Pernikahan orangtua Yoongi dan Jihoon berlangsung lancar, begitu pula dengan pindahan mereka. Sekarang, Yoongi sedang membaca sebuah buku dan Jihoon sedang bermain di ruang tengah. Tuan Lee sedang membaca koran di teras. Nyonya Min sedang mempersiapkan makan siang untuk keluarganya. Tampak seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia bukan?_ _  
_

 _"_ _Hyung, buku apa itu?" tanya Jihoon kecil kepada kakaknya, nampaknya ia telah bosan bermain sendiri._

"…" _Yoongi tidak menanggapi adiknya. Jihoon tidak berhenti dan malah mendekati Yoongi yang duduk di sofa lalu ikut duduk._

" _Hyung~ Buku apa itu? Aku juga ingin baca.." Jihoon berusaha meraih buku di tangan Yoongi. Penasaran._

 _Yoongi menghindar. Ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu, tapi Jihoon justru semakin berusaha untuk mengambil buku yang sedang ia baca. Kesal. Yoongi mendorong adiknya yang berusia 4 tahun hingga terjatuh dari sofa._

" _Ah!"_

 _Nyonya Min yang kebetulan lewat di ruang tengah melihat itu. Wanita itu lalu berseru marah, "Yoongi! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada adikmu?"_

 _Kaget. Yoongi kaget melihat Jihoon ternyata jatuh karena perbuatannya. Ia juga kaget karena dibentak ibunya. Yoongi sebenarnya kasihan melihat Jihoon yang kini terlihat berusaha menahan tangisnya tapi ia tidak suka dibentak. Sangat tidak suka._

 _Membanting bukunya, Yoongi lalu berlari ke kamarnya. Ia tidak suka._

 _._

 _Yoongi sedang mendengarkan lagu dari mini MP3nya, hadiah dari ayah kandungnya saat ia ulang tahun ketujuh dulu. Ia lalu melihat Jihoon membuka pintu kamarnya. Meletakkan sepotong cake dan secarik kertas serta buku yang ia banting tadi di meja terdekat lalu menutup pintu itu kembali. Yoongi beranjak melihat isi kertas tersebut._

 _Itu gambar dari crayon. Dua orang laki-laki yang sedang bergandengan tangan sambil tersenyum. Warna baju yang mereka kenakan sama dengan yang Yoongi dan Jihoon pakai sekarang. Gambar itu memang tidak sama persis dan berantakan, tapi Yoongi tahu gambar itu digambar dengan tulus dan usaha. Tersenyum. Yoongi menyesal._

 _Lima belas menit kemudian, Jihoon mendapati kakaknya dengan buku di tangannya._

" _Jihoon, mau membaca bersama?"_

 _._

Jihoon tidak suka melihat kakaknya seperti sekarang. Ia ingin kakaknya tersenyum. Selalu.

.

 _Jihoon baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Ia lalu mendapati kakaknya tiduran di kamar masih dengan seragam SMAnya sambil mendengar lagu dari mini MP3 kesayangannya. Yoongi terlihat frustasi._

" _Kau kenapa, hyung?"_

 _Yoongi menoleh, "Jihoon.."_

" _Aku baru diputuskan pacarku."_

" _Eh? Siapa namanya?"  
_

 _"Chae Hyungwon."_

 _Jihoon lalu duduk di kursi belajar Yoongi, "Hei, apa aku memang tidak pantas untuk dicintai?"_

" _Kau bercanda? Jimin bahkan akan langsung menikahimu sekarang jika kau mau."_

" _Pfft.. Jangan bercanda."_

 _Yah, setidaknya kau tersenyum, hyung._

 _._

Jihoon sampai di kelas Jimin. Tidak ada orang di kelas itu selain Jimin. Jihoon lalu duduk di kursi depan meja Jimin.

"Kenapa, Jihoon? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku sampai harus di sekolah seperti ini, heh?"

"Ya, ada dan ini sangat penting."

"Benarkah? Kalau tidak penting, kau harus mentraktirku di kantin besok."

Tentu saja penting, karena ini tentang Yoongi, kakak Jihoon yang sangat ia sayangi. Orang yang sangat ingin ia lihat senyumnya.

.

.

Yoongi benar-benar berharap ia bisa melupakan semuanya. Kenangan tentang orang itu yang telah ia kubur dalam-dalam kini bangkit karena orang yang ia temui kemarin. Hal ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia jadi tidak senang melihat senyuman di wajah orang lain. Ia tidak ingin melihat orang lain bahagia, tidak ketika ia tidak merasa bahagia seperti sekarang ini.

Yoongi tiba-tiba ingat akan sesuau. Hem, sepertinya ia bisa sedikit bermain dengan seseorang sekarang.

.

.

Soonyoung sekarang sedang berada di ruang musik. Seokmin mengatakan ia dipanggil oleh Min seonsaengnim ke ruang musik. Jadi di sinilah ia sekarang, berdiri di depan Min seonsaengnim yang sedang duduk di kursi piano.

"Eum, seonsaengnim, ada urusan apa Anda memanggil saya ke sini?"

"Ini," Yoongi mengambil sebuah kunci dari kantong celananya, "Kau meninggalkan ini."

Mata sipit Soonyoung melebar. Itu kunci ruang _dance_. Ia ingat benar kemarin ia seharian berusaha mencari kunci itu di rumahnya.

"Kunci itu! Tapi bagaimana bisa itu denganmu, seonsaengnim? Bukannya— Ah!"

Yoongi meletakkan kunci ruang _dance_ itu di tangan Soonyoung lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kau melihatnya bukan, Soonyoung-ssi?"

"Eh, melihat apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura, Soonyoung-ssi. Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud."

"Itu.." Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Yoongi. Ia tidak ingin menatap mata gurunya itu.

"Kau lihat kan? Bagaimana dekatnya aku dengan Jihoon? Bagaimana ia tersenyum saat aku menyiksanya?"

"Apa maksudmu, seonsaengnim? Memangnya apa hubungan kalian?"

Soonyoung merasa panas. Tidak suka dengan senyuman di wajah Yoongi. Beribu dugaan yang terpikir di otaknya membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Aku dan Jihoon sangat dekat, Soonyoung-ssi. Sangat dekat hingga kuharap kau menyerah saja. Kau menyukai Jihoonku, bukan?"

'Jihoonku? Menyerah? Yang benar saja.' batin Soonyoung. Kalau orang yang di depannya tidak berstatus sebagai gurunya, mungkin Soonyoung sudah tidak bisa diam seperti ini lagi.

"Hah? Jihoonku?"

Yoongi menyeringai. Ia lalu menarik dasi Soonyoung. Mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga pemuda yang lebih muda.

"Ya. Jihoon milikku, karena itu berhentilah mengejarnya dan menyerah. Semua itu sia-sia. Ia tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanmu. Jihoon mencintaiku. Sangat mencintaiku, Soonyoung-ssi."

Yoongi melepas genggamannya dari dasi Soonyoung. Ia tersenyum melihat Soonyoung yang mengepalkan tangan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Soonyoung menggertakkan giginya. Ia lalu beranjak ke luar dari ruang musik. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk berada di ruangan itu.

Jihoon, maafkan hyungmu ya. Jikalau kau menyukai Soonyoung, mungkin kau tidak akan bisa bersama dengannya. Jadi, saran hyung, cari saja orang lain.

.

Yoongi hyung, aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku ingin kau tersenyum.

.

Jihoon, mungkin kau tidak akan bahagia dalam waktu dekat. Aku sedang tidak ingin melihat orang lain tersenyum.

.

.

Halo~

[1] Makasih buat yang udah R&R di _chapter_ sebelumnya.

[2] Maaf karena lambat meng- _update_ _fanfic_ ini. Saya lagi banyak masalah.

Saya bahkan berpikir untuk meng- _discontinue_ _fanfic_ ini—yang mungkin akan saya lakukan tergantung respon untuk _chapter_ kali ini.

[3] Bagi yang belum nonton, yang dilakukan Jimin (meletakkan jari telunjuk di hidung) itu adalah kebiasaan milik pemeran utama(?) dalam film "Criminal" yang ia lakukan untuk istrinya yang menunjukan ia mencintai istrinya. Yah, semacam bilang " _I_ _love you"_ begitulah.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf dan makasih. Kritik, saran, dan respon Anda sangat membantu. Review juseyo~


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

 **Author:** svtAlien

 **Rate:** T

 **Cast:** Lee Jihoon, Min Yoongi, Kwon Soonyoung, Park Jimin,

 **Pairing:** MinGa/MinYoon, SoonHoon/HoZi

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita milik saya dan karakter dari Tuhan YME

.

.

Jihoon menarik nafas kemudian mengeluarkan karbondioksida dari dalam tubuhnya. Jimin yang ada di depannya kini terlihat tidak sabar.

Jihoon memandang Jimin serius. Ia lalu membuka mulutnya perlahan, "Yoongi hyung kemarin menangis setelah sampai di rumah."

Mata Jimin melebar. Ia yang tadinya menunjukan raut wajah sedikit tidak tertarik kini tergantikan oleh ekspresi kaget serta khawatir, "Ke-kenapa bisa?"

"Itu juga yang ingin aku ketahui," Jihoon melirik sekilas ke arah pintu kelas, "Apa kemarin terjadi sesuatu hal saat kalian kutinggal berdua?"

"Sesuatu.." Jimin berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat, "Ah! Kemarin kami bertemu dengan laki-laki bernama Byun Baekhyun di kafe."

"Sial." Jihoon memangku kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya, "Ternyata Baekhyun hyung."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Baekhyun hyung adalah senior Yoongi hyung yang paling dekat dengan Yoongi hyung dulu."

"Lalu?"

Jihoon menoleh ke arah Jimin, "Ingat Chanyeol hyung?"

"Chanyeol hyung? Tidak."

Jihoon mengeluarkan tatapan sinisnya, "Payah."

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak ingat."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa lupa.." ucap Jihoon, "Chanyeol hyung itu mantan pacar Yoongi hyung—"

Jihoon menampakan raut muka bersalah.

"—dan Baekhyun hyung adalah pacar Chanyeol hyung yang sekarang."

.

.

Soonyoung melangkah kesal. Ia kesal dan marah. Ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Jihoon pacaran dengan seseorang yang menyebalkan seperti Min sonsaengnim. Ia tahu bahwa ia sebenarnya tidak bisa marah jika Jihoon memang berpacaran dengan Min seonsaengnim. Itu pilihan Jihoon. Itu hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa menolak.

Soonyoung melangkah cepat. Membawa dirinya ke atap sekolah, tempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Jihoon, meskipun ia yakin pemuda pendek itu tidak mengingatnya.

.

.

 _Kelas 1. Pertengahan semester satu. Soonyoung sedang makan siang bersama Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Jisoo, dan Seokmin di atap sekolah. Pintu atap sekolah tiba-tiba terbuka perlahan. Mereka semua menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut, sesosok pemuda manis terlihat._

" _Ada apa, Jihoon?" tanya Seungcheol._

" _Anu.. Seungcheol sunbaenim dipanggil ke ruang guru." ucap pemuda manis yang ternyata bernama Jihoon itu._

" _Benarkah? Ya sudah. Aku ke ruang guru dulu kalau begitu." ujar Seungcheol lalu beranjak pergi bersama Jihoon._

 _Hanya sebentar memang, tapi Soonyoung tidak pernah lupa perasaannya saat melihat wajah Jihoon saat itu._

 _._

 _._

Soonyoung sampai di atap sekolah. Ia memegang pagar pembatas atap sekolah erat. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak kencang, tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk itu. Ia tiba-tiba ingat kejadian di ruang latihan _dance_ dulu.

.

.

 _Jam istirahat. Soonyoung sedang berada di ruang klub dance sendirian. Ia memang sengaja memilih untuk berada di sana. Ia ingin menenangkan diri. Ia sedang banyak pikiran. Ibunya sedang sakit. Beliau menderita diabetes, bahkan sampai harus beberapa kali ke rumah sakit. Itu membuatnya sangat khawatir. Ingin rasanya Soonyoung berteriak kencang, tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk itu._

 _Soonyoung menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding. Suasananya sangat sepi sampai Soonyoung mendengar suara gitar dan nyanyian yang merdu. Lagu itu, You call it romance - Ft. Davichi._

 _._

 _._

… _I love you, in love with someone_

 _You say you don_ _'_ _t love_

 _I must be stupid, stupid, stupidly in love_

 _How can this be? How can this be?_

 _But I_ _'_ _ll let this go for now_

 _You call it romance, romance_

 _You call it romance, romance_

 _You_ _'_ _re my romance, romance_

 _Please don_ _'_ _t break my heart for too long_

 _The question, the question_

 _Is two minus one,_

 _So what_ _'_ _s wrong with this answer?_

 _Why do we still have two?_

 _I love you as much as I hate you_

 _I hate you as much as I love you_

 _I sound so stupid_

 _But I_ _'_ _ll wait since I love you…_

 _._

 _._

 _Beberapa menit berlalu, suara itu berhenti terdengar. Soonyoung tidak merasa lagu itu sesuai dengan keadaannya sekarang, tapi sepertinya ia harus berterima-kasih kepada penyanyinya, karena moodnya yang telah membaik. Soonyoung lalu membuka pintu ruang latihan dance perlahan, kemudian mendapati punggung seorang pemuda mungil bersurai cokelat yang sedang berjalan di koridor. Itu Jihoon._

 _._

 _._

Soonyoung kembali mengingat perkataan Min seonsaengnim. Mungkin ia memang harus menyerah dan berhenti. Mungkin semuanya memang sia-sia. Mungkin Jihoon memang tidak akan pernah membalas perasaannya. Mungkin Jihoon malah membencinya. Sama seperti yang dulu Jihoon pernah katakan ke Soonyoung.

.

.

" _Aku tahu kita bersaing, tapi tidak harus begini juga kan?"_

 _Kelas 2. Semester satu. Hari ini sekolah mereka mengadakan lomba dalam rangka merayakan HUT sekolah mereka. Salah satu lomba yang diadakan adalah lomba penampilan antar klub saat acara inti. Klub yang paling bagus penampilannya akan menerima hadiah menarik dan menguntungkan._

 _Suasana di ruangan itu hening. Tidak ada yang berani bicara. Penyebabnya adalah salah satu gitar milik klub musik dirusak dan itu adalah gitar yang rencananya akan dipakai Jihoon._

" _Sudah kukatakan bukan aku yang merusaknya!" seru Soonyoung._

" _Lalu siapa lagi? Hanya kau yang sedari tadi berada di ruangan ini!"_

" _Kau sendiri lihat aku sedang tidur saat kalian masuk ke ruangan ini kan? Gitar itu sudah rusak dan aku juga tidak tahu siapa pelakunya!" Mingyu, Minghao, Seungkwan, dan Vernon yang masuk ke ruangan itu bersama Jihoon hanya diam melihat pertengkaran dua orang di depan mereka._

" _Ini semua salahmu!"_

" _Salahku? Aku juga sudah mengunci ruangan ini ketika aku tidur! Aku juga kaget dan sedih melihat gitarmu yang rusak!"_

" _Kaget? Sedih? Kenapa kau tidak mengaku saja kalau kau yang merusak gitarku!"_

" _Demi tuhan, Lee Jihoon. Bukan aku yang merusaknya!" Soonyoung mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar._

" _Lalu siapa? Hanya kau yang bisa!"_

 _Soonyoung menunjukan muka tidak percaya bercampur marah. Ia tidak suka dituduh dan diperlakukan seperti penjahat. "Hanya aku yang bisa? Kau lupa dengan orang-orang yang membencimu di luar sana?"_

" _Kau—"_

" _Jangan berpikir tidak ada orang yang tidak menyukaimu, Jihoon. Aku yakin banyak orang yang membencimu di sekolah ini. Kau terlalu judes dan dingin. Kau juga sangat sombong. Tingkahmu menyebalkan. Kau pikir semua orang menyukai pemuda pendek yang suka sekali menyuruh-nyuruh orang sepertimu?" Soonyoung menundukan kepalanya, menghela nafas panjang._

 _Diam. Jihoon juga tidak bersuara._

 _Soonyoung mendongak. Jihoon yang di depannya kini menampilkan mata yang tengah berkaca-kaca. Baiklah, Soonyoung seketika merasa menyesal._

" _Jihoon, aku.."_

 _Jihoon memukul pipi kanan Soonyoung dengan keras, "Aku membencimu, Kwon Soonyoung."_

 _Soonyoung memegang pipinya. Sakit. Ia merasa sakit. Bukan di pipinya. Hatinya sakit melihat pemuda manis di depannya meneteskan air mata kemudian berlari meninggalkan tempat itu._

 _Seungkwan dan Vernon beranjak mengejar Jihoon. Minghao dan Mingyu berusaha untuk menghibur Soonyoung, mengatakan bahwa itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Soonyoung berpikir ini semua salahnya. Ia baru sadar pemuda yang ia buat menangis barusan adalah pemuda yang ia cintai. Ia menyesal. Sungguh menyesal._

 _((Esoknya, Soonyoung mati-matian mencari pelakunya dan akhirnya mengetahui bahwa yang merusaknya adalah anak kelas satu yang sebenarnya hanya ingin meminjam gitar tersebut untuk dipakai sebentar. Mereka meminjam kunci dari ruang guru dan kebetulan gitar yang mereka ambil adalah milik Jihoon. Saat mengetahuinya, Soonyoung harus ditahan oleh Jisoo dan Seungcheol karena ia sebenarnya ingin sekali membunuh anak tersebut.))_

 _._

 _._

Soonyoung tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian pahit itu. Soonyoung pikir mungkin jika tidak ada Jisoo dan Seungcheol saat itu, mungkin anak itu akan ia hajar habis-habisan karena sudah merusak gitar Jihoon. Ya, Jihoon memang sangat berharga untuk Soonyoung. Jihoon adalah orang yang bisa membuat Soonyoung sedih dan marah hanya dengan melihat air matanya. Jihoon juga selalu bisa membuat Soonyoung senang dengan melihat senyumannya. Soonyoung mencintai Jihoon.

Soonyoung mencengkram erat pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Ia sudah memutuskan. Ia mencintai Jihoon dan ia tidak akan menyerah semudah yang diharapkan Min seonsaengnim.

.

.

"Eh? Tunggu, tunggu. Jadi. Kalau begitu. Eh, kenapa. Bagaimana bisa.."

Jimin memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia bingung. Terkejut. Sedih. Semuanya bercampur aduk.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Aku tidak mengerti. Jelaskan dari awal dengan jelas!"

Jihoon menampakan ekspresi ragu di wajahnya, masih menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus memberitahu Jimin atau tidak. Ia menghela nafas. Mungkin ia memang harus memberitahu Jimin.

"Begini, kau ingat kejadian yang dialami Yoongi hyung saat ulang tahun ketujuhnya kan?"

"Ya."

.

.

 _Yoongi kecil sedang menonton TV di sofa sebelum ibunya datang kemudian duduk di samping putra tunggalnya itu._

" _Ibu, ayah pulang jam berapa?" tanya Yoongi, menanyakan keadaan ayahnya yang pergi ke luar kota sejak kemarin lusa._

" _Ah, ayah mungkin akan pulang besok pagi."_

" _Besok? Tapi ulang tahunku hari ini, bukan besok." Yoongi cemberut._

" _Ibu tahu, Yoongi. Hanya saja jika pun ayah pulang hari ini, ia mungkin akan pulang larut malam. Kau harus tidur, Yoongi. Besok kau sekolah." nasehat Ibu._

" _Tapi Yoongi mau ayah pulang hari ini! Yoongi akan tidur siang supaya bisa bangun pas ayah datang."_

" _Yakin tidak akan mengantuk?" Yoongi mengangguk, "Baiklah, ibu akan menelpon ayah."_

" _Yey!"_

 _._

 _Yoongi menanti ayahnya di ruang makan dengan tak sabar. Beberapa hidangan yang sudah dibuat oleh ibunya kini tersaji dengan rapi di atas meja makan. Ibu Yoongi tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya._

 _Tiba-tiba, ponsel ibu Yoongi bergetar. Ada sebuah panggilan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal._

" _Halo."_

 _Yoongi memperhatikan ibunya yang sedang menelpon. Beberapa menit kemudian, raut muka ibunya berubah._

" _Ibu kenapa?"_

 _Yoongi menatap ibunya khawatir. Wanita di depannya kemudian mendongak, menampakan wajah takut dengan air mata yang telah keluar._

" _Yoongi, ayahmu kecelakaan.."_

 _._

 _._

 _Yang sudah terjadi tidak dapat diubah. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Yoongi menangis. Air matanya tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Ditatapnya nisan di depannya yang tertuliskan nama ayahnya, ia menyesal, sungguh menyesal._

 _Ayahnya kecelakaan saat dalam perjalanan pulang tiga hari yang lalu. Beliau luka berat dan kehilangan banyak darah hingga tak mampu diselamatkan._

 _Dan di sinilah Yoongi bersama ibunya. Ia sedih. Ini semua salahnya._

.

.

"Karena itulah ia awalnya tidak akur denganmu kan?" Jihoon mengangguk.

"Sejak saat itu, hubungan Yoongi dengan ibu juga agak merenggang." ujar Jihoon, "Ibu tidak pernah menganggap kecelakaan itu sebagai kesalahan Yoongi hyung, tapi Yoongi hyung tetap merasa bersalah."

"Yoongi hyung jadi sering sekali bersikap dingin." lanjut Jihoon, "Meskipun begitu, aku tahu ia sebenarnya hanya membutuhkan cinta dari orang-orang di sekitanya. Mungkin karena itu Yoongi hyung sering sekali pacaran saat SMP dan SMA."

.

.

 _Yoongi baru pulang. Ia melempar tasnya ke sofa yang sedang ditempati Jihoon, kemudian membuka jas dan dasi serta melepas kancing paling atas kemejanya dengan kasar. Ia lalu ikut menonton TV bersama Jihoon. Yah, tidak bisa dibilang menonton sih, karena pada dasarnya Yoongi hanya memandang TV di depannya dengan tatapan kosong dan muka dingin yang terkesan sangar._

" _Apa yang terjadi?"_

" _Aku putus dengan Seulgi."_

" _Kau putus lagi dengan pacarmu, hyung?"_

" _Begitulah."_

" _Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya?"_

" _Entahlah. Aku juga lupa."_

 _._

 _._

"Saat kuliah, Yoongi hyung sepertinya sudah lelah untuk berhubungan dengan orang lain. Ia kadang pergi ke klub malam untuk mengisi waktu luangnya dan beberapa kali menjadi DJ. Dia tidak pernah lagi pacaran dan hanya punya beberapa teman dekat seperti Hoseok hyung dan Namjoon hyung. Satu-satunya senior yang dekatnya hanya Baekhyun hyung."

.

.

 _Yoongi sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman universitas. Tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda manis menghampirinya bersama seorang lelaki tinggi berkebangsaan Kanada._

" _Kau!"_

 _Yoongi memandang pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan dingin, sementara pemuda di depannya menunjukan wajah excited. Itu Byun Baekhyun, senior Yoongi yang lumayan terkenal dan lelaki tinggi yang satunya adalah Wu Yi Fan, kebanyakan orang memanggilnya Kris._

" _Ada apa, sunbaenim?"_

" _Kau pernah menjadi DJ di suatu klub di Hongdae kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada excited. Yoongi mengangguk._

" _Wah! Kris hyung, itu benar-benar dia." seru Baekhyun. Kris yang berdiri di sampingnya menampakan wajah tak tertarik._

" _Aku tidak tertarik. Aku lapar, kutunggu di kantin bersama Chen dan yang lainnya." Kris lalu beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua._

" _Ish, dasar tidak seru." Baekhyun kembali menatap Yoongi, "Anu, ehm, sebenarnya aku mengagumi sejak mendengar musik-musik yang kau mainkan di klub. Aku suka sekali mendengarnya."_

" _Makasih, sunbaenim."_

" _Ah, jangan panggil sunbaenim. Panggil saja aku Baekhyun hyung." ujar Baekhyun. "Boleh aku minta nomormu?"_

" _Iya." Baekhyun memberikan ponselnya ke Yoongi._

 _Selesai. Baekhyun berterima kasih ke Yoongi, "Makasih, Suga!"_

 _"Suga?"_

" _Suga, karena senyummu manis seperti sugar." Baekhyun terkikik pelan._

.

.

"Lalu Chanyeol hyung datang ke kehidupan Yoongi hyung. Chanyeol hyung menyatakan perasaannya ke Yoongi hyung. Yoongi hyung mencintai Chanyeol hyung, ia tidak bisa menolak dan mereka kemudian pacaran."

.

.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi. Jadilah pacarku."_

 _Yoongi kaget. Baru empat bulan ia mengenal Chanyeol, pemuda itu tiba-tiba memintanya menjadi pacarnya. Bahkan Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan mantap tanpa keraguan. Kalau saja ia sama seperti orang-orang berisik di luar sana, Yoongi pasti langsung menolaknya._

" _Baiklah, Chanyeol hyung."_

 _Sayangnya, Yoongi sudah jatuh. Bahkan jauh sebelum ia mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik._

 _._

 _._

"Kau tahu, Yoongi hyung benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol hyung. Bahkan meskipun selama mereka pacaran Chanyeol hyung pernah bersikap aneh, Yoongi hyung tidak peduli, ia tetap mencintai Chanyeol hyung."

.

.

" _Hei, boleh aku memanggilmu Suga?"_

" _Eh, kenapa Suga?"_

 _Yoongi dan Chanyeol telah berpacaran selama dua minggu. Mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah kafe sekarang._

" _Karena kau manis seperti_ _sugar_ _. Semanis vanilla latte yang sedang kuminum dan juga—"_

 _Diam sejenak. Chanyeol mengusap ujung bibir Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya lalu menjilatnya._

"— _semanis sirup caramel ini."_

 _Tersenyum lebar. Yoongi merasakan sebuah keanehan, tapi ia mengabaikannya. Ia terlalu mencintai Chanyeol._

 _._

 _._

" _Suga-ya, kau manis sekali~"_

 _"Jangan memelukku terlalu erat. Sesak, hyung."_

" _Hem, aku suka aroma ruangan ini. Tercium sepertimu, Suga."_

 _Tentu saja. Ini kamar Yoongi. Mereka berada di atas kasur Yoongi dan Chanyeol sedang memeluknya sekarang._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Suga."_

" _Nado, hyung. Nado."_

 _._

 _._

"Dan Yoongi hyung benar-benar marah ketika ia mengetahui Baekhyun hyung ternyata mencintai Chanyeol hyung. Sebenarnya itu bukan salah Baekhyun hyung karena dari awal hanya sedikit yang tahu Chanyeol hyung dan Yoongi hyung pacaran. Baekhyun hyung juga tidak tahu mereka pacaran, tapi Yoongi hyung tetap saja sakit hati. "

.

 _._

 _Yoongi telah menunggu Chanyeol selama setengah jam dan itu melelahkan. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk langsung menemui Chanyeol. Kaki Yoongi melangkah perlahan ke kelas Chanyeol._

 _Berhenti. Yoongi dapat melihat dengan jelas Baekhyun yang sedang memeluk Chanyeol._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."_

" _Hyung.."_

" _Maafkan aku, Chanyeol tapi aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu."_

 _Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Hati Yoongi seketika terasa sakit. Ia memilih untuk menyingkir dari tempat itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Yoongi tidak bisa menunggu Chanyeol lebih lama lagi jadi ia putuskan untuk pulang._

" _Hyung, kenapa kau menangis?" Jihoon terlihat khawatir._

" _Bukan urusanmu."_

" _Itu urusanku, hyung. Apa kau bertengkar dengan pacarmu?"_

" _SUDAH KUBILANG INI BUKAN URUSANMU!"_

 _Yoongi mendorong Jihoon hingga ia jatuh. Kaki Jihoon sepertinya terkilir._

" _Ah!"_

 _Tapi Yoongi tidak peduli, ia berjalan cepat ke kamarnya._

 _._

 _._

"Mereka kemudian putus. Chanyeol hyung memutuskan Yoongi hyung dengan alasan ia tidak bisa pacaran dengan orang yang lebih muda darinya. Beberapa hari setelahnya, Yoongi hyung akhirnya tahu alasan jelas kenapa Chanyeol hyung ingin berpacaran dengannya."

.

.

 _Jihoon sedang belajar sambil memutar lagu di ponsel kesayangannya. Seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya. Rupanya itu Yoongi. Yoongi berjalan cepat ke kasur Jihoon lalu berbaring di atasnya dengan tubuh yang dibalut selimut.  
_

 _Jihoon mematikan lagu yang tadinya terputar, mukanya terlihat khawatir. Kakaknya baru saja putus dengan pacarnya beberapa hari yang lalu, wajar ia khawatir. "Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Diam. Jihoon masih menunggu jawaban._

" _Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja." jawab Yoongi, tidak bergeming dari posisinya._

" _Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _"Ini gara-gara si brengsek itu."_

" _Chanyeol hyung?"_

" _Jangan sebut namanya, Jihoon." ujar Yoongi, nada suaranya sedikit lebih tinggi dibanding tadi._

" _Baiklah, hyung, tapi kau harus menjelaskan kepadaku apa yang terjadi."_

" _Si bodoh itu menipuku." Suara Yoongi terdengar sedikit bergetar._

 _Jihoon hanya diam, menunggu hyungnya menjelaskan lebih lanjut._

" _Si brengsek itu menyukai Baekhyun hyung, tapi Baekhyun hyung tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari teman dekat."_

" _Ia tahu tentangku setelah mendengar cerita dari Baekhyun hyung." lanjut Yoongi, " Ia kemudian tertarik denganku."_

" _Dia pacaran denganku bukan karena ia mencintaiku, Jihoon." Suara Yoongi benar-benar terdengar bergetar._

" _Ia hanya menganggapku sebagai pengganti Baekhyun hyung. Kudengar, ia juga merasa kasihan denganku yang sering sendirian di kampus."_

" _Hyung.."_

" _Karena itulah ia dengan gampangnya memutuskanku saat tahu bahwa Baekhyun hyung akhirnya membalas perasaanya." Jihoon tidak dapat melihat wajah Yoongi, tapi ia yakin hyungnya itu sedang menangis sekarang._

" _Menyedihkan bukan?"" Yoongi tertawa pelan. Tertawa yang terdengar sangat terpaksa. Tertawa yang membuat hati Jihoon ikut teriris mendengarnya._

.

.

"Salah satu alasan kenapa Chanyeol hyung berpacaran dengan Yoongi hyung adalah karena ia merasa kasihan dengan Yoongi hyung. Itulah alasan terbesar Yoongi hyung melarangku bercerita kepadamu tentang semua ini. Ia tidak ingin kau merasa kasihan dengannya."

Jihoon tersenyum pahit, "Chanyeol hyung juga membohongi Yoongi hyung. Itulah alasan kenapa Yoongi hyung tidak ingin berpacaran lagi. Ia takut dibohongi."

"Dan menggunakan alasan seperti 'Aku tidak bisa perpacaran dengan orang yang lebih muda dariku' untuk menolakku?"

"Begitulah."

Jimin mendengus, "Kukira Chanyeol-ssi sama saja seperti mantan Yoongi hyung yang lain. Ternyata malah dia yang paling brengsek. Tahu begitu, sudah sejak lama aku bertemu dengannya dan menghajar orang itu."

"Yoongi hyung akan memarahimu kalau kau melakukannya."

Jimin menampakan wajah frustasi.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku.."

Jihoon menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Aku ingin Chanyeol hyung bertemu dengan Yoongi hyung."

.

.

Halo. Makasih buat yang udah R&R _chapter_ sebelumnya. Makasih juga buat yang udah baca chapter kali ini.

[1] Maaf ya kalau makin ke sini, _fanfic_ -nya makin jelek :'v

[2] Ini beberapa bagian ada yang saya ambil dari **He Never Did** ya..

[3] Habis ini mungkin saya bakalan update **My Stupid Cashier**. Mungkin.

[4] Hanya saya atau alur _chapter_ kali ini memang terlalu cepat? /plak/

Saran, kritik, dan respon anda sangat berarti untuk saya. R&R juseyoo~


End file.
